The invention relates to drying fans, including for water damage restoration.
In the water damage restoration industry, fans are used for drying a water damaged structure, including carpeting, furniture, framework, etc. If water can be evaporated quickly, damage can be minimized. The fans move air over the water damaged surfaces at high velocity.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward drying fans, including higher efficiency enabled by improved fluid dynamics of the air flow through the fan.